The present invention relates to an improved hydraulic safety hose for use in a hydraulic system such as, for example, a hydraulic tree-felling system.
In standard logging practice, large trees are frequently felled by placing one or more hydraulic jacks within a back cut in a standing tree. When the tree is partially cut but still standing, an operator applies hydraulic pressure to the jacks by using a hydraulic pump connected to the jacks by hydraulic pressure hoses. Upon the application of such pressure, the tree falls in a direction determined by the placement of the back cut.
A conventional hydraulic pressure hose does not provide the operator or other nearby workers with any protection in the event of a hose rupture. This deficiency may result in physical injury to such persons caused by the rapid, uncontrolled release of hydraulic fluid under high pressure. Available guards for hydraulic hoses are designed only to protect each end of the hose from abrasion and physical abuse. They do not protect nearby persons from the sudden release of high energy fluid if the hose ruptures.
Accordingly, there is a need for a safe high pressure hose that will prevent the release of a high energy stream of fluid capable of causing injury in the event of rupture.
A primary object of the invention is, therefore, to provide a means by which high pressure hydraulic fluid escaping from a ruptured hydraulic line can safely be dissipated without causing injury to the operator or others nearby. A secondary object is to provide abrasion protection along the entire length of a pressure hose.